


Faith can be cruel

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Other, Rape/ non-con is mentioned and goes into little detail but is not fully described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the after life, those who have sinned are chosen to a faith worse then death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yes. There will be heavy mention of child abuse. If you are a child or anyone going through any kind of abuse, we are all here to support you and there are people you can seek help from. Also, there are mentions or rape/ non-con, but it only goes into little detail. So no, this won’t have any full on described sex in it, I’m sorry. But anyway, enjoy!

My resting place is deep in the heart of Towa city. Legends created by the people of the surface say that im a myth. A folk tale. No real.

But i am very much real. Im as real as the screen or paper you are reading this on now. Im as real as your fingertips touching this screen to read more. I am as real as your eyes which look from word to word as i speak. I'm as real as the voice in your head which reads my voice aloud. Or your own voice if you are speaking my words.

People call me the grim reaper. But that is not my job. 

No, i do not bring death. I decided the fates of those death brings me. Me and death are not friends, but we are not enemies. I guess we are partners in crime. People call me a daughter of Ankou. A fairy of death. But the city of Towas legend for me amuses me much more than any other story humans try to make of me. 

The city believes i'm a beautiful middle aged woman. Long dark hair, piercing snake green eyes, long black fingernails that could be mistaken for claws. Its funny for me to hear. They say i pray off souls. They say i make people want to die. I torture their souls before death can get their boney fingers on them first. They say i hide out in a cavern deep below Towa Tower. That part is true, but everything else is far from what i think is true.

Actually, a small message engraved in the collosilem of the local Towa church has the best description i have heard of me so far. It states: “Her name is Kessuru. She does not bring death. She chooses the suffering of sinners. She decides a dead man's faith. She makes the sinners regret their choices of the living.”

It is only engraved to convince people to live a “pure” life so they can avoid me. But, as it states, i get to choose. If you ask me, sins like not having sex until marriage or stealing from one man is stupid. I'm not going to penalize you for something as idiotic as getting it on with a boyfriend or stealing a candy bar from a trashy gas station when you were 12. I only really punish those who commit bigger crimes.

Killing, abusing a child, etc. You get my drift. Those are the only things i really punish. 

I was surprised when death brought me a child. He laid in its bony arms. Death placed him at my feet, then left. Death doesn't stay to chat. They are fairly busy with soul collecting.

I kneeled down to the boy, rolling him over so i could see his face better. He had spiky red hair, and had white headphone upon his head. His body was covered in bruises. He had a bandage on his cheek and his arm was purple, clearly bruised pretty badly. He wore a black and red striped shirt and a white tank top with a huge red symbol printed on the front over the shirt. On the sank top, a pin was attached to the right strap. It almost looked like a compass symbol, but i honestly don't care about detail. I lost that interest in people long ago. He worse blue shorts and black long socks with two red stripes near the top. His legs were bruised and his shoes were a simple red and white color. 

I waited. I rested his head on my lap, and waited. 

You must think i go easy on children. They are just young souls, right?

No. I don't go “easy” on children. I don't treat them like precious angels. Children are just as capable of things any adult can do. I've dealt with many children who have done the worst of crimes. Rape, Killing, and other terrible things you only hear older people do. Anyone is capable of anything if they really put their mind to it.

Finally, my waiting came to an end. The boy opened his eyes. They were crystal blue. As blue as the sky. As blue as water. They also had symbols within them, a common thing in children. The symbols resembled fire, like the stencil of a flame. 

He looked up at me. Surprisingly, he didn't show fear at first, more a look of curiosity. But after a few seconds, clear anxiety on his face, but he didnt move.

“Your awake.” I said. I always spoke with a calm, soothing voice. I still felt pity towards humans, so i tried to calm them as much as i could before their fates were decided. Thankfully, it seemed to calm him a little.

“Were am i? Wheres those two demons? Did...did i lose?...” He said.

“Demons only exist in the underworld. He promised me that.” I said, not caring to describe what i meant.

“No, the adults! Those demons! Your kind!” He said. I raised an eyebrow. 

“My kind? Are you talking about grown ups?”

“Yeah, how old are you?” He asked. During all this time, he was still looking up at me from my lap, and i was still looking down at him, my rapunzel long black hair spilling out around us. I didn't really know how to answer his question. I was hundreds upon hundreds of years old. I guess i was born when sin was created. I was made to sort out those who deserved bad faiths in the after life, and to let those who didn't go free.

“I'm over millions of years old.” I finally responded. He gave me a weird look.

“Huh? You don't look that old. You look like a twenty year old demon.”

I chuckled. “How flattering.”

We were silent for a few minutes. I spoke again. “Do you realize what's going on? Do you know why your here?”

“I...I guess im dead.” He said. 

“Oh, so you do understand. And do you understand what you've done?” As soon as i touch someone, i learn every single detail about the person. I wasn't the least bit shocked about what happened. About what he’d done. The amount of adults he killed. But i also saw his past. Physical abuse was sure painful, wasn't it? Awful. It's just awful what some adults would do to their children.

“Yeah, i've helped get rid of the demons! They all deserve what they got. They all deserve the pain and death.” He shouted. I shushed him. I hated the loud noises humans made, especially the children.

“I see more people who were in the same beliefs as you. They suffered from adults as well, correct?” I asked.

He looked at me, confused. “Yes, how did you know?”

I chuckled. “I have to be able to see your sins in order to determine your fate.” Was all i said. He seemed to understand. We were once again coated in silence. It was only interrupted by the boy.

“My names Masaru Daimon. What's your name?”

I thought for a second. I've never been asked for my name before. People mostly just referred to me as “death” or “devil” or even “satan”. Though, I am none of those things. I found myself struggling to respond to his question.

“My name is Kessuru.”

 

We waited until one of the other children came to me. Death brought him, just like Masaru. This boy was much smaller than him though.

His hair was a sandy blonde color. He wore a brown very long sleeved shirt and a dark brown apron over it with dark red orangish pockets. Under the apron he wore red shorts and his shoes were plan brown like the rest of his outfit with white socks. He also had the same symbol Masaru had attached to his apron. He also had a white backpack which I carefully slipped off his shoulders and placed on the floor.

I rested the boys head on my lap. 

“Are you gonna wake him up?” Masaru asked, sitting down next to me.

“It’s best to not wake them up. Sometimes staying in a land of dreams is better than facing reality.” I calmly responded. “Do you know this boy? Your in his memory’s a lot. He’s part of your group, correct?”

“Yeah. His names Jataro. We didn’t really like him. He always wanted us to hate him though, know why? I’m sure you can find the reason through his thoughts, right?”

“It made him feel free. The more he thought he was hated, the more he felt he could do whatever he wanted.” Was all I said. I didn’t like to exploit others thoughts to people. I believed in a thing called privacy.

It took way less time for this boy to wake up then Masaru. His eyes were purple, with a curvy symbol within them. 

“Hello.” I said. 

“Who are you?” His sentence was long, and he dragged out his words into long phrases. I’m sure any human might have been annoyed by that, but I had all the time in the world. Besides, it’s not the first time I had to deal with stuttery people.

“I-“

“Her names Kessuru! Hey Jataro, guess what? We’re dead! By the way, where’s your mask?” Masaru interrupted me.

The boy, Jataro, gasped. “My mask! The Monokids ripped it off me! Look away, look away! I might burn your eyes out!”

I shushed him. 

“No one's eyes are going to burn. You look fine.”

He didn’t respond for a bit.

“Hey, now that we’re dead, what are we going to do?” He asked. “Are you going to throw us into hell for our sins? Are you going to rip out our insides and make paintings with them?”

“No. That’s not my job.” I said. “And I will choose your faith when everyone is here.”

“Wait, so we’re waiting for everyone? Do you mean Nagisa, Monaca. And Kotoko?” Masaru inquired.

“Yes. Just be patient. I have something planned, don’t worry.”

 

It took many days, but I finally gathered all of them up. I thought we were going to get that girl the others call Monaca as well, but unfortunately, someone saved her before death could wrap her in its boney embrace. But the four would do. I planned and planned for a while, and it would work without her there.

“So, what do you plan to do to us?” Nagisa, a blue haired kid with cowlicks asked. He sneered the end of his words. He must realize how bad their situation could get. Smart kid. I almost feel bad for the faith I have chosen for him.

“Do you wish to start now?” I asked. “Or do you want Monaca here too?”

“I don’t care, just get whatever nightmare you have in store for us over with.” He scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Alright.” I said. I stood, my hair almost rising with me. I never cut it over the years, and it’s length was quite amazing. I liked the way it falled in a black silky waterfall down my back and flowed on the floor like little rivers.

“You all have something in common. Abuse. All of y’all have suffered different kinds of it.” The kids were silent, all staring up at me with confused expression. Poor children. I continued. “I decided that each of you will suffer in the lives of someone else’s abuse.”

“What..do you mean?” Nagisa questioned. 

“I’ll put it simply.” I said. “You will all be given each other’s lives. Abuse and all.”

“Who’s getting who’s lives?” Kotoko asked, hands on her hips. 

“I have already decided.” I pointed to each as I said their names. 

“Masaru will be given Nagisa’s life. A life of forced study and work. Kotoko will be given Jataro’s life. A life of false lies and insults about appearance. Nagisa will be given Kotoko’s life. A life of torment and unwanted attention from the wrong crowd. And finally, Jataro will be given Masaru’s life. A life of pain and bruises. Am I clear?”

“W-wait, so I’m gonna be insulted and told I’m ugly by Jataro’s parents?” Kotoko asked. 

“The parents will remain the same, but to them you will have always been their child.”

“And what if we fight back? What if we kill those parents?” Masaru shouted, clearly upset. 

“Trust me, it will never end. No matter what you do. Think of it as that movie Groundhog Day, but instead if you die, or grow up to much, time will reset. And you will once again experience the pain.”

“So that means I’m going to be beaten and hurt by Masaru’s parents?” Jataro asked.

“Yes.” 

“But that means that.” Kotoko gasped and quickly ran up besides Nagisa, who stared at the ground, silent.

“Nagisa,” She practically screamed. “Don’t enjoy what they do to you! It’s going to be ok, it doesn’t hurt that much when the first time is over! The old men get nicer as time goes on, I promise!” She looked at me.

“YOUR A MONSTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!” She screamed.

“Oh, but you see.” I kneeled down to her height. “I’m not the one who killed hundreds of adults.”

She said nothing.

“Kotoko, it’s ok.” Nagisa finally said. “I’ll go through it. Somehow..”

“No..no no no! Please change it! Give him Monaca’s life! Don’t give anyone my life! Please, please, pretty please!” Kotoko pleaded.

“I’m sorry. The decisions already been made. It’s time for y’all to go.” I held up my fingers, preparing to snap. 

“NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! GIVE HIM ANOTHER LIFE! ANY OTHER ABUSE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO A CHILD! IT'S WRONG! ITS-“

I snapped before she could finish her sentence.


	2. Jataro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jataro in Masaru’s life's.

Jataro woke up to screaming. 

It wasn’t a full on horror movie like scream, but screaming like someone was yelling relentlessly. Eventually the screams got so loud, that they seemed to be right outside his door. 

The door slammed open with such force that Jataro could feel the wall vibrate. 

“DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET UP?!” An unfamiliar voice yelled. It’s sentence seemed droopy at the end, like it was under the influence of something. 

Jataro couldn’t get his limbs to move. He was petrified. Was this Masaru’s parent? That lady with the long hair said that everyone’s life’s were mixed up. He remembered her saying that he had Masaru’s life. He tried to remember what Masaru had said about his home life before the Warriors of Hope. He always said that his demon parent hurt him, but that was the only thing he really ever said other then his parents were very very bad demons.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large hand ruffle grabbing his hair and pulling him off the bed. “I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!” The male voice yelled again. His breath reeked of alcohol. The scent made Jataro’s stomach churn.

“Please let go! It...hurts!” Jataro cried, desperately trying to pry the hand off his head. Instead of responding, the demon just dragged the crying child out of the room and down the stairs. He released him and practically through Jataro into the kitchen. 

“By the time I get back you better have something ready for me or else. You got that, you little shit?” The demon growled in a low voice. It terrified Jataro more then when he was yelling. 

“Y-yes.” He squeaked.

“YES WHAT?”

“Y-yes Papa!”

“Good boy. Now get to work or I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Jataro turned away from the demon, shaking harder than he ever had before. Nothing compared to the fear he felt at that moment. Not even his mother could terrified him like this demon did. He rubbed his head where the demon had grabbed him. He had been so..rough. So uncaring for his “child’s” safety. He had dragged him like a rag doll, and didn’t even show the least bit of remorse.

Jataro heard the slam of the front door. Where was the demon going? Hopefully he wouldn’t come back, but Jataro knew this wasn't going to happen. He had heard the dark haired lady say they were never going to be able to escape their realities. The thought of living like this forever brought tears to his eyes.

He didn't know what to make for this demon. It filled him with dread knowing that if what he made wasn't perfect, the demon could do more to him then just pull his hair. He ended up making pancakes using mix he found in the paintry.

The demon came back an hour later. His alcohol breath even more boozed, and two cases of beer in hand. The first thing he did when he saw Jataro was smack him across the face. Jataro tried his best not to cry, but the stinging feeling on his cheek was just to much. The demon screamed at him to shut up, but that only made it worse. The demon had to kick him in the stomach two times before Jataro successfully quieted down.

Throughout the day, Jataro tried to keep far away from the demon adult. But he couldn't do anything when the demon wanted a punching bag. The first beatdown happened an hour after breakfast. Jataro was in so much pain, clutching his stomach and wailing heavily. He think he passed out, because he woke up in the same fetal position in the same place. Looking at the clock, he saw that two hours had passed. 

He spent most of the day crying and hiding. In just a matter of hours, he grew so jumpy and paranoid. Every noise made him jump at, and every yell from his “Papa”, even if he was just screaming at the latest sports game on tv, made his heart wrench and his eyes water. 

The second attack from the demon was an hour past noon. Jataro had brought him the wrong bear he wanted, and the large adult was enraged. He smacked the small boy upside the head with an empty beer bottle, the glass shattering and spraying all over the floor.

Blood mixed with the glass. Jataro lifted a hand to his head, and when he pulled it away, his fingers were coated with the sticky solution. He was blinded by his own tears. 

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!” The demon yelled at an ear threatening volume, bringing his foot down on Jataro’s back. The boy wailed in pain, curling up into a tight ball, seemingly trying to defend himself. The onslaught continued, until the demon got bored. The adult grabbed a case of beer and headed up the stairs, seemingly to enter its cave of a bedroom. Before it disappeared, it screamed to the whimpering boy on the floor to clean up the mess.

Shakily, Jataro got up from the floor and patched himself up using a first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet. He then made himself busy by sweeping up the broken bits of glass and wiping away any last traces of blood. 

The last beatdown of the day happened a few minutes past midnight. Jataro has been trying to desperately fall asleep, when the demon entered his room. He pulled Jataro out of the bed and started to punch and kick him, screaming about how worthless he was and how he was going to get him more alcohol in the morning. All Jataro could do was sob. He wanted it to be over. It had only been one day, one single day, and he already wanted for it to end. His entire body ached and his eyes never stopped releasing it’s salty bitter tears. 

All we wanted to do was curl up in a hole and disappear. He desperately wanted it to end, but he knew it wouldn’t. 

In his sleep, he pleaded to the long dark haired lady to make the nightmare end.

 

 

But all she did was smile at him with her perfect red lips and say, “I wasn't the one who killed hundreds of adults.”


	3. Masaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaru in Nagisa's life

Masaru stared and stared at the words on the pages, but all he could see was a jumbled mess of shaped and lines. His eyes felt heavy, but refused to close. How did Nagisa ever get smart by doing this? All it gave him was a headache. 

He rested his head on his hands and continued to stare at the meaningless words printed on the paper. What did this even mean? How was this helpful to him at all? 

“Feeling drowsy?”

Masaru jumped in his chair. 

“N-no! I just got a little unfocused!” 

“Hmm.” The demon peered down at him through his thick glasses. Masaru returned the look with a glare. The demon turned away from him and opened a small box which had been sitting next to the IV pole. The demon pulled out a small bottle and a syringe. Masaru gritted his teeth. 

Was this the drug Nagisa said he was given all the time to stay awake? The demon filled the needle with the clear liquid and turned back to Masaru. “This will keep you awake. Give me your arm.”

No. Masaru was not going to let this disgusting demon put unknown substances in his body. Masaru got up from the chair and kicked the demon in his stomach as hard as he could. The demon let out a small grunt, but showed no other signs he had been damaged. The adult reached for Masaru, but was only met with kicks and punches from the child. After a few minutes of struggling, the demon finally managed to hold Masaru down against the floor. Masaru continued to scream and kick, but the weight of the adult was to great for him to combat.

The demon inserted the needle into Masaru's right hand. He flinched slightly, but refused to show any sign of pain. He didn't want this demon to get any sense of victory over him.

The demon roughly picked Masaru up and shoved him back into the chair. “Get to work.” was all the demon said as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Masaru tried to defy the adult. He tried to close his eyes, but whatever drug he had been given prevented him. His fingers wouldn't stop shaking, and his adrenaline was way higher than it should have been. Was this what Nagisa had to feel every single day? This was horrible. Masaru tried to stop the shaking in his hands. He slammed his fingers against the wood table over and over again, but nothing worked. He still trembled like a leaf in the wind. Not only that, but now his hands really hurt.

It wasn't until a few hours later did the demon come back. Because of Masaru's previous rebellion, the demon held on to Masaru's arm tightly as he walked him to his “room”. The demon tossed him inside and slammed the door. Masaru tried the door knob, but it was locked. He kicked and screamed at the door, but no one answered.

Masaru still felt hyped up on the drug. His entire body still shook, and no matter what he did it refused to calm down. He hit himself, banged his head against the wall, slammed his arms on the floor, and even cried his eyes out. But nothing worked. He just couldn't get his adrenaline to come down. Eventually, he just gave up and tried to sleep. He cried again. He was ashamed of crying, but he had nothing else to do.

The next mourning was just a repeat. Masaru was grabbed from his room and forced back into the study. He stayed there for hours until his eyes started to burn. He was given more drugs, and forced to continue on. No matter how much he pleaded or cried. He tried to fight back again, but the demon was prepared, ringing more disgusting adults to hold him down. They eventually restrained his legs to the chair in order to keep him in place.

His entire body ached. He was bruised from the demons rough handling and Masaru's own punishments on himself. His eyes burned from begin forced to stay open for to long. His hand ached the most, where his skin was constantly penetrated by the needle and wires to keep him going. His only release was when he could go to sleep.

Nagisa was right. It felt just like a video game.


	4. Kotoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoko in Jataro's life.

Her mourning seemed almost normal. She woke up in a normal bed. The little rays of sunlight poked through the closed blinds and stung her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her mind felt a little fuzzy, but slowly she regained her thoughts. Suddenly, the events of her life and the long haired lady came rushing back to her.

“Nagisa?! Guys?! Lady?!” Kotoko whispered yelled around the room. Nobody responded. She was alone. The room was plain and almost emity. A bed, a closet, and a desk were the only things in the room. She looked over herself. She was in a t-shirt and shorts, both plain pastel colors.

She jumped at the sound of a soft knock at the door.

“Kotoko? Are you awake?” It was a male voice.

“Yes, i am. W-who is it?” Kotoko said back, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. A demon opened the door. He looked alot like jataro. Same hair color and almost same features to his face. But his eyes were dark brown, nothing like his sons purple eyes.The demon neared Kotoko, and she started to grow defensive.

She was surprised when the demon wrapped his arms around her.

“I know what she does...just ignore her ok. I have to go to work. I love you Kotoko.” The demon said.

Kotoko was stunned, but nervously hugged the demon back. She didn't know what to think. Was this really Jataro’s father? He didn't seem bad. The demon released her and said goodbye before leaving her room. Kotko followed, not wanting to stay in that room any longer. Maybe she could leave this place. She had to leave. She had to find her friends. She had to find that long haired woman and kick her in the jaw. She imagined her foot making contact with that woman's pretty face. It felt satisfying.

“What are you doing?” A stern woman's voice said. Kotoko looked up. A thin woman stared at her from the doorway down the hall. She was short, with black unkempt hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were purple, but they looked dull, and had dark bags underneath them. She was looking at Kotoko with a look of disgust.

“Didn't i tell you to not walk around without the mask? You know i don't want to see your hideous face. Go get it, now.” The woman turned away and slunk back into her room. Kotoko was once again stunned. For most of her life, she was called cute and adorable. But to be called hideous just flat out like that, it almost hurt her. She turned and went back to her room. She didn't know what to look for. She wondered if this mask looked like jataro’s and she cringed. Hopefully, it looked nothing like his.

Finally, she found it in one of the closet drawers. She was happy it was nothing like Jataro's. Instead, it was a pink patterned surgical mask. She put it on and left the room again. The woman demon was just leaving the room again when Kotoko walked into the hall. 

The woman looked at Kotoko with less of a look of hate. “Better. But not good at all.”

Kotoko ignored the slight pain in her heart and followed the demon down the stairs and into a kitchen. “What are we eating?” She asked.

The demon looked down at her with folded eyebrows. “Your not eating anything, remember the “only eating once a week” rule? Or are you to stupid to even remember that?”

Kotoko slightly gasped. “Once a week?! That's not right at all!”

“Feeding you less will make you die faster.” Was all the demon responded with before turning her back on Kotoko.

Kotoko stuck her tongue out underneath her mask at the woman. Fine, she would just steal food later. The demon left her alone for most of the day. The woman made backwards comments to her about her being ugly and to “never take off the mask to talk to me”. Kotoko tried to tell the demon she wasn't, but nothing worked. Eventually, the woman downright slapped her.

The woman froze after she hit Kotoko. She stared at her hand, which was shaking. Kotoko held her cheek, feeling a few hot tears slip from her cheek and soak into her surgical mask. The demon suddenly screamed and collapsed on the ground, covering her head. “I-i promised….n-not..t-to..” The demon weezed, tears covering her face. Kotoko tried to speak, but the demon interrupted her. “GET OUT OF HERE YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT, JUST GET OUT!”

Kotoko sat on her bed, crying. Her cheek stung, and her heart stung more. Over the course of one day, this demon had changed her mind about thinking she was pretty. This must be how Jataro felt. It was awful. The woman only talked to her again that day by coming into Kotoko’s room while she was crying. The demon sat on the floor in front of her and said nothing for a few minutes. Then, she spoke, her voice low and cold.

“Liesen. If you say anything about what happened today to your father, i will take you by the hand and led you into the forest and leave you there, do you understand? That way, no one will have to see your stupid, hideous, ugly face again, alright? And don't ever leave your room again without your mask on, do you understand?”

Kotoko could only nod.

She didn't say anything to her “father” about the demon mother hitting her. He seemed to know about her calling Kotoko ugly though. He hugged her, whispering to not listen to her. 

She fell asleep crying heavily. How had this demon made her doubt her self confidence in just one day? How could she be this weak? She was the fighter of the Warriors of Hope.

In her “dreams”, she returned to the lady. She was patting the head of a sobbing jataro. Masaru sat nearby, and didn't even move when she came near them. She wiped off her mask. “Lady, please stop this! Well learn, ok? You don't need to-” She took a longer look at Jataro. He was covered in bruises. His left eye was clearly blackened, and there were several cuts all over his legs. 

“Oh my god, Jataro!” She snatched him from the long haired ladies arms. Masaru looked over just then. His face was emotionless. His eyes had large bags under his eyes, and his body was shaking. “Are you ok Masaru?”

“Im fine.” He said, then he just stared at the floor.

“Wait,” Kotoko asked, looking around the blank room. “Where's Nagisa?”

“He's not gone to sleep yet. He's still at his “work” with his mother”. The long haired lady said, playing with a long strand of her charcoal colored hair.

“When do you think he’ll sleep, Kessuru?” Masaru mumbled.

“Ah, you remembered my name.” The lady, Kessuru, slightly chuckled. “And, i don't really know. Maybe in a few minutes, maybe in an hour. I've never had sex before, i don't know how long it takes.”

Kotoko covered her ears. “Stop! Don't say that word! Don't talk about it!”

“Ok.” Kessuru simply said, looking at her blood colored claw like fingernails.

Kotoko held onto Jataro as tight as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, all I can think about with the snap is Thanos snapping :’(
> 
> By the way, each chapter is gonna describe each of the kids.


End file.
